


Almost Home (Podfic)

by undergod



Series: Just More of the Same 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen!Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergod/pseuds/undergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dust settles, there’s still Dean, and there’s still Sam, and there's a tired man in a well-worn coat, all staring blankly at each other.</p><p>They’re wondering what the hell to do next.</p><p>Heaven’s boarded up their windows, purgatory's locked up for good, and hell’s gate has been slammed shut and sealed up tight. And yeah, there are still monsters, still ghosts, even demons still walking the earth, but when Dean sticks Ruby’s knife in their guts, they head back home and they stay put.</p><p>And life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [almost home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598605) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Length: 13:22

Mp3: [Click Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7eumc8udj0r19ao/almost_home_outpastthemoat.zip)

Text: [Click Here](598605)

Music Featured: ["Almost Home" by Mary Chapin Carter](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6aBBf3ZYrg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to outpastthemoat for permission to podfic this story. Please enjoy!
> 
> This is my first podfic. Concrit is always welcome.


End file.
